


Rodomontade

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [926]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kate's first impressions of Tony. The ones she wouldn't want Tony to know about.





	Rodomontade

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/13/2001 for the word [rodomontade](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/13/rodomontade).
> 
> rodomontade  
> vainglorious boasting or bragging; pretentious, blustering talk.  
> bragging.  
> to boast; brag; talk big.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #553 Fine.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rodomontade

After joining the NCIS team, Kate watched Tony. When they first met on Air Force One, Kate had thought him a goof with little value. Of course, the body swap they pulled over on the FBI made it clear there was more to Tony than his looks.

Kate had to admit, even just to herself, Tony was fine. She'd never tell him. His rodomontade already occurred more frequently than she ever wanted to hear. 

So she watched. Even her profiler training had not prepared her for someone like Tony. With Tony, whatever you saw was never the truth. She pretended to take him at face value, but she saw far more than she let on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
